


de Winter

by TrisB



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night I dreamed I went to Manderley again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	de Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rorie!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rorie%21).



Last night I dreamed I went to Manderley again.

I've been rereading one of my favorite books, _Rebecca_. The meek protagonist, so lost in a world she has no right to; her husband, the protective but silent killer. I can relate, but then again there's nary an epic romance I can't squeeze myself into, one way or another. It's the way my imagination operates. But I didn't really dream I went to the house in the book, of course.

I dreamt I went to Phoenix; to the still-burnt spot where the ballet studio was razed. I looked up at the sky and the sun looked wrong.

Will I miss the intake of breath when my head breaks the surface of cool chlorinated water — swimming, the one movement where my clumsiness never mattered?

Will I miss cooking — browsing through the recipes until my mouth waters with the desire to eat that, and taste that?

Will I miss sleep — the moment after waking, when I realize that despite my nightmares, real life has resumed?

The sun seemed wrong in my dream because I forget how it's supposed to look. I can't conjure up anymore how it used to feel on my skin. That sensation has been replaced by the touch of smooth and ice-stiff hands, and imagination does not hold all things.


End file.
